hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Serbia (Felica Arlovskaya)
'The Republic of Serbia' The Republic of Serbia, often referred to as Serbia, a country in Europe. Serbia's human name is''' Felica Arlovskaya. She has the same surname as Belarus while Russia and Ukraine share a surname. Most people think its odd but belarus and Siberia are very close.' 'APPEARANCE: Serbia, like France, has wavy blonde hair at shoulder length. Though she is not entirely like France, her eyes being like Russia's anime which is of a violet hue. She dresses similar to Belarus, wearing a bow in her hair on the left side which is white. She also wears a dress like Belarus's but of different colors, her dress having red as the main color and white as the under-color. This dress however is like one of a maids seeing as it has many pockets which she is known to carry around raspberries and frozen fruits in these said pockets. Serbia is also known to wear black dress shoes, standing about 4'11 in height. The reason for her looking so much like is belarus is because there bestfriendss and share clothes. '''PERSONALITY: Serbia is said to be very childish and naive however wise and aware of things going around her. This girl is very fun to be around but can get quite annoying, especially when it comes to food. She absolutely love England's cooking and her own Raspberry Pasta recipe. Despite liking England's cooking and baking, she does willingly eat food made by other nations. However, she does prefer to eat softened frozen fruit and raspberries since her country produces one third of the worlds rapsberries and she is also the leading exporter in frozen fruit, this being the reason for her love of the two things. How she acts puts off people her only true friends are belarus and maybe England and France 'RELATIONSHIPS:' ''FRANCE'' Surpisingly, France is Serbia's said father and is known to be around him a lot when she isn't around Belarus or England. They are said not to interact a lot despite her following France around or being around him in general. ''BELARUS'' Belarus hates her because she often sees her near Russia. When they were younger they got into a fight which belarus own and proudly told Russia. She even had the Baltic states throw her a party! Belarus is also Siberia's said mother. As they got older they started to become friends but Siberia is still scared of Belarus. Belarus and Siberia are now best friends. ''ITALY'' Italy is one of her uncles through France though the two don't know each other very well. ''SOUTH ITALY'' South Italy is also one of her uncles through France though the two also don't interact that much. ''UKRAINE'' The two don't know each other but occasionally Serbia goes to spy on her being a distant neighbor. From what Ukraine knows about Siberia she hated her that was until belarus became friends with Siberia and Ukraine had no choice but to be nice to her. Some say belarus is the only one who actually likes Siberia and is her tries friend. ''RUSSIA'' Russia Hates her with a strong passion and often catches her watch his sisters. He soon noticed belarus and Siberia were friends so he lightened up and was much nicer. Some even think Siberia has a crush on Russia but hides it because she truly wants to be Belarus's friend. England, despite getting annoyed at her times, they seem to be great friends since that's usually where she is when she has nothing better to do in her free-time. ''PRUSSIA'' She has only heard stories of the former nation and is one of the few who agree that yes, he is awesome. ''GERMANY'' Serbia has only distantly heard of him through Italy but the two have never met. ''TURKEY'' Turkey is one of Serbia's distant neighbors thus she knows him but again, the two rarely talk. ''GREECE'' Serbia doesn't talk to Greece much but it's known that she usually is around his home to see his cats.